High efficiency power supplies are desirable for battery-operated systems, including mobile phones, tablets, laptops and other user devices. Buck, boost and other two-level DC to DC converters use high and low side drivers to alternately connect a switching node to the input voltage or ground. As a result, the high and low side drivers are sized to withstand the input voltage level, and suffer from high switching losses. Three-level and higher order switching converter circuits use more switching transistors and one or more flying capacitors, resulting in higher effective switching frequency and reduced switching loss. These higher level converters can provide higher power density with reduced voltage withstanding requirements of the converter switches. Driver circuitry delivers pulse width modulated gate signals to control the converter switches. Gate charge and quiescent current for controlling the converter switches is commonly derived from the input voltage signal. This incurs additional loss associated with step down using a linear regulator. A linear regulator also uses an additional output capacitor and thus adds additional passive elements.